Power Scale: Dragon Ball Z
Power Scale Power Scale is an alternative version of measuring power. These are for the Fan Fiction Path of two . ' '''Refer to Power scale: Path of Two for the fanfiction version. '''Daizenshuu is used but not V-jump or video games unless I agree with it.' These scales use a scale where each scale has a number from 1 to 999,999 and than goes to the next scale. 1 in scale 2 is 1,000,000 times 1 in scale 1. This is because some numbers are too long to write out in the Fan Fiction Path of Two. All these scales of characters below are not for my series but for the canon Dragon Ball Z with some filler. These are only after The Frieza Saga Formulas 'All these are multipliers of the base ' Great Ape: 10 times boost Super Saiyan: 50 times boost Ascended Super Saiyan: 75 times boost Ultra Super Saiyan: 100 times boost Super Saiyan 2: 100 times Boost Super Saiyan 3: 400 times boost Kaio-ken: Corresponding to the number Trunks Saga Gohan (Not very angry) Scale 1: 120,000 Yamcha Scale 1: 41,000 Tien Scale 1: 85,000 Chiaoutzu Scale 1: 20,000 Krillin Scale 1: 75,000 Vegeta Scale 2: 2. PiccoloScale2: 1.1 Mecha Frieza scale 2: 125 King Cold Scale 2: 110 Trunks Scale 2: 3.5 Super Saiyan Trunks Scale 2: 175 Goku Scale 2: 3.8 Super Saiyan Goku Scale 2: 190 Android Saga Yamcha cale 1: 92,000 Android 19 Scale 2: 100 Android 20 Scale 2: 110 Tien Scale 1: 145,000 Gohan Scale 2: 2 Krillin scale 1: 126,000 Piccolo (Weights) Scale 2: 145 Super Saiyan Goku (Heart Virus from the start) Scale 2: 130 Android 19 (Energy absorbed from Kamehameha) Scale 2: 140 Super Saiyan Goku (Very injured from the Heart Virus) Scale 2: 1 Vegeta Scale 2: 5.6 Super Saiyan Vegeta Scale 2: 280 Android 20 (Some of Piccolo's energy) Scale 2: 150 Piccolo (No weights) Scale 2: 160 Android 18 Scale 2: 410 Android 17 Scale 2: 400 Android 16 Scale 2: 500 Super Saiyan Trunks Scale 2: 175 Super Namekian Piccolo Scale 2: 400 Imperfect Cell Saga Imperfect Cell Scale 2: 350 Super Namekian Piccolo Scale 2: 400 Imperfect Cell (Some of Piccolo's energy) Scale 2: 380 Android 18 Scale 2: 410 Android 17 Scale 2: 400 Android 16 Scale 2: 500 Imperfect Cell (Humans absorbed) Scale 2: 500 Semi Perfect Cell Scale 2: 900 Super Saiyan Vegeta (ROSAT) Scale 2: 1,000 Super Saiyan Trunks (ROSAT) Scale 2: 950 Ascended Super Saiyan Vegeta Scale 2: 1,500 Ascended Super Saiyan Trunks Scale 2: 1,425 Perfect Cell Saga Perfect Cell (Surpressed against Trunks) Scale 2: 1,500 Ultra Super Saiyan Trunks Scale 2: 1,900 Mastered Super Saiyan (Half) Scale 2: 1,250 Mastered Super Saiyan Goku Scale 2: 2,500 Mastered Super Saiyan Gohan (Not raged) Scale 2: 1,200 Ascended Vegeta (Second ROSAT) Scale 2: 1,600 Piccolo (ROSAT) Scale 2: 1,100 Perfect Cell (Maximum) Scale 2: 5,000 Cell Jr. Scale 2: 3,500 Mastered Super Saiyan Gohan (Maximum) Scale 2: 4,000 Super Saiyan 2 Gohan Scale 2: 8,000 Super Perfect Cell Scale 2: 8,250 Super Perfect Cell (Solar Kamehameha) Scale 2: 8,500 Super Saiyan 2 Gohan (Father-son Kamehameha) Scale 2: 9,000 World Tournament Saga Piccolo Scale 2: 1,400 Supreme Kai Scale 2: 2,000 Kabito Scale 2: 500 Gohan Scale 2: 60 Goku Scale 2: 100 Vegeta Scale 2: 80 Goten Scale 2: 4.25 Trunks Scale 2: 4.140 Android 18 Scale 2: 450 Krillin Scale 1: 115,000 Super Saiyan Goten Scale 2: 206.250 Super Saiyan Trunks Scale 2: 207 Super Saiyan Gohan Scale 2: 3,000 Super Saiyan 2 Gohan Scale 2: 6,000 Babidi Saga PuiPui Scale 2: 5 Vegeta: Scale 2: 130 Yakon Scale 2: 110 Goku Scale 2: 160 Super Saiyan Goku (surpressed) Scale 2: 400 Yakon (Absorbing some of Goku's energy) Scale 2: 500 Super Saiyan Goku (Maximum) Scale 2: 5,000 Yakon (Absorbing more of Goku's energy): 5,500 Super Saiyan 2 Goku: 10,000 Super Saiyan 2 Gohan Scale 2: 6,000 Dabura scale 2: 6,000 Super Saiyan 2 Majin Vegeta Scale 2: 10,000 Super Saiyan 2 Goku Scale 2: 10,000 Majin Buu Scale 2: 25,000 Majin Buu Saga Majin Buu Scale 2: 25,000 Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta (Self Destruct) Scale 2: 20,000 Super Saiyan 3 Goku Scale 2: 40,000 Super Saiyan 3 Goku (not being able to handle full power) Scale 2: 28,000 Gotenks Scale 2: 900 Super Saiyan Gotenks Scale 2: 45,000 Evil Buu Scale 2: 35,000 Super Buu Scale 2: 480,000 Fusion Saga Goten (ROSAT) Scale 2: 4.5 Trunks (ROSAT) Scale 2: 4.55 Gotenks (ROSAT) Scale 2: 1,200 Super Gotenks Scale 2: 60,000 Super Buu Scale 2: 480,000 Super Saiyan 2 Gotenks Scale 2: 120,000 Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks Scale 2: 480,000 Mystic Gohan Scale :2 720,000 Buu-Gotenks Scale 2: 960,000 Buu-Gohan Scale 3: 1.200 Vegito Scale 3 : 1.1 Super Saiyan Vegito Scale 3: 55 Ultra Buu Scale 2: 500,000 Kid Buu Scale 2: 38,000 Kid Buu Saga Kid Buu Scale 2: 38,000 Super Saiyan 3 Goku (Not full power) scale 2: 35,000 Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta Scale 2: 10,000 Spirit Bomb Scale 2: 38,000 Spirit Bomb plus Super Saiyan Goku's energy Scale 2: 43,000 Category:Incomplete Category:Needs Pictures Category:Power scale Category:Needs Links Category:Pages added by Zendarmanitan